Expect the Unexpected
by mskatniss
Summary: When Edward has already two women in his life, what happens when a third comes in completly unexpected? Will he be able to handle everything that life throws at him? Will she accept the sudden change in hers? AH/OOC/AU Rated M for language & future lemons
1. News and Betrayals

_**Long and important A/N:**_** This is a story based on events from something that I will not share right now. What is important and special about it though was that it—the story, I mean—literally begged to be written down. So, I took a shot at it. And I might not be such an amazing author, but I will try to make this story come to life. Another thing to know about this story is that it is written in 3****rd**** Person omniscient perspective; meaning that it doesn't have "POVs", and the narrator pretty much knows everything. This is actually my first attempt in writing in third person, so please bear with me, and just go with it… this story has SO much going on, that if only one person had the perspective, it'd be way too difficult to follow along. But, don't you all worry, my first-person lovers, I will occasionally throw in EPOV's and BPOV's every now and again… maybe special POV's as well. It'll be a surprise :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I am not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters, although I like take them and play around with them. **

**Thanks a bunches to the betas! Without them, my stories would suck… really bad :P Love you both, dearly!  
****-Jen (**_**JFresshhh**_**) has a new story out, and its AH-MAZING. Seriously, check it out and love it!  
****-Shena (**_**HypnoticMemories**_**) a new story coming out soon :) lemony and zesty, so keep her on author alert!**

**You may find this chapter to be a little boring… but trust me, it gets **_**way**_** better, and it's very worth it if you stick around. This will basically be the introduction ****to some characters, and such.**

**I really hope you all like it!**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Chapter 1: **_**News and Betrayals**_

_(Chicago, IL)_

Edward Cullen was sitting on his desk, looking though many new model's portfolio's.

He hated doing this. He hated telling the girls no, crushing their dreams.

It was part of his job, though. And there wasn't really anything that he could do about it.

The only thing that would get him through was thinking about the good things in life. Like his family, and memories he had…

His family was something that you would only find in movies. His mother, Esme Cullen, was so wonderfully sweet to everyone she met that people would nickname her Angel, because she brought light into their lives. His father, Carlisle Cullen, a highly respected surgeon in Chicago, and was possibly the only man that would be with his wife every day, but still look at her like it was the first time they saw each other.

It was a picture perfect family.

Edward had a little brother, named Seth. He was only 2 years younger than Edward, and they grew up together, getting along well, for the most part.

But, Edward could always tell that Seth Cullen was… different, even when he was a little boy. He and Edward would play together, but when they began to grow up a little, Edward resented him when people came around. Seth wasn't like other boys.

When Edward wanted to play with basketballs, Seth wanted to play with stuffed animals.

When Edward wanted to play soccer, Seth wanted to hang out in his room.

Edward knew that there was different about him. Even though it wasn't _physically_ different, Edward could tell, nonetheless. And he knew that his dad noticed, too.

These memories were strong for Edward. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

His picture perfect life had crashed and burned.

Edward fully remembered the tragedy that happened in his family. In 2001, Esme was told that she had breast cancer*. Carlisle took it to heart the most; he felt like the world was ripping in shreds... like his heart had been strangled and that he wouldn't live to see another day if his precious Esme was going to die. He _couldn't_ live to see another day if his Angel left him. The doctor informed the family there would be time to treat her – the cancer was caught at an early stage.

All expenses were paid, thanks to Carlisle, and the chemotherapy for Esme began.

Even when Esme began to lose her long wavy caramel colored hair and her skin looked paler every day, Carlisle still looked at her like it was the first day he met her.

The "love at first sight" look.

Edward had always wanted to feel that. He always wanted that look. Whether it was to be given or received.

It was amazing how things can change in such a short time for the Cullens, though.

He remembered when things in his house reached its climax. In the summer of 2004, Edward turned 20 years old and brought a university friend, named Paul to his birthday dinner. They all had a wonderful night, discussing education, music, and all kinds of things. Edward was finally happy to take his mind off of his mother's disease. He was starting to _live_ again.

Edward sorted through 10 girls so far, only declining four. He glanced on his desk and there stood photographs of his family.

His mother, Esme, smiling on the porch of their white coated mansion. She was wearing her head scarf to hide the hair that once was. She had no shame of her illness—she was a fighter, no doubt, but she knew that it hurt his father every time he looked at her.

There was one of his father, taken by his car. This was one of the only times Edward had caught him smiling – smiling like he meant it. Usually, he only smiled when Esme walked in the room.

Of course, there were pictures of Edward's friends, Emmett and Jasper. They were considered his "brothers from another mother." All three were best friends since their high school years, and they hung out every chance they had.

But there was one other… one of two little boys in the Cullens' backyard. It was of Edward and his little brother, Seth. You could see that both boys were very young. It was a black and white photo, and there were creases on the edges, but Edward wanted _something_ to remember his brother by.

His father didn't even know that he had this picture.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes. Every time he would think of his brother, there was only one memory that stood out from the rest. Only one that Edward thought of.

It was almost six years ago, and he played it back in his mind like it was yesterday evening.

That night, Edward heard screaming coming from Seth's room. He was so frightened that the noises might scare his mother—who was fast asleep in her bedroom— so he ran to the upstairs bedroom only to find Carlisle's face a furious shade of red. He was hovering over Seth's shaking figure in the corner, and Edward ran to his brother's side in defense.

"What are you _doing?_" Edward bellowed.

Seth's face was covered in tears, and he was just speechless.

"This… this _thing!_" Carlisle responded, pointing a finger at Seth.

Carlisle was breathing heavily, and his face was still an abnormal shade of red. Edward tried to wipe his face's disgust when his own father described his brother in a way that people called trash.

"You mean your _son?_" he scolded. "What the hell happened, dad? Tell me!" he demanded.

Carlisle didn't answer. He looked at Seth straight in the eyes, and his face looked impassive… unforgivable. "You," he began, pointing a finger at him once more, "I want you _out_ of my house. I don't care where you go. Just leave… _now_." He turned on his heel and left the room, without looking back.

Seth was still shaking and his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Seth? Seth, what the hell just happened to you?" Edward begged.

He shook his head. "I—I didn't mean to—I couldn't help it," he whispered.

Edward was confused. "Couldn't help _what_, Seth? Please tell me."

"I—I liked him. I tried not to. I knew dad would be mad at me. I didn't know he was coming upstairs."

Edward was about to ask again, when Seth interrupted.

"I kissed him, Edward. I—I liked Paul. I'm so sorry!" Seth began bawling on his brother's shirt. He was whispering "sorry" over, and over again.

Edward swore under his breath. He knew that Seth was different. He knew that his brother wasn't like him… but this gave his father absolutely _no_ excuse to kick his brother out.

He was only 18 for Christ's sake!

Seth suddenly stood up and went to his closet. He began to pack his clothes into the suitcase that he had on the top cupboard. Edward was still. He loved his brother, yes… but could he ignore his father's wishes just like that?

"Seth… you—you don't have to go." Edward whispered; his voice cracking.

Seth sighed, deeply. "It's time for me to go, Edward. I have to." He began taking some shirts, putting it in his bag. "If my own father can't accept me for who I am, then I don't have any reason to stay."

To Edward, life seemed to fast forward from that moment. All he saw was his brother packing, and walking downstairs.

His father was waiting by the door. He gave Seth a card, and _a lot_ of cash.

It was very obvious that he wanted him gone.

"Go away… and never come back, Seth. Give me word on where you settle, and I'll send money every month."

"But—" Edward was about to say.

Carlisle's head snapped to him, "Do you have something to say, Edward Anthony?"

Seth's eyes were begging him to stand up to his father. They were full of tears, again.

"I—I… um," he stuttered through, barely forming a coherent sentence, "I—uh, no sir… noth—nothing at all."

Seth's face fell. His eyes not giving away nothing, but _betrayal_. Edward winced at the strength of his brother's expression. Seth knew his fate now. He was alone in the world now. And not even his own brother could help him.

Seth's shoulder's hung down, and he left the doorway, where a taxi was conveniently waiting, at the end of their long driveway. Seth didn't even look back. He didn't even say good-bye to his brother.

He never even said good-bye to his beloved mother.

Edward saw the door close, and he glanced at his father with wild, accusing eyes.

"I can't have that around your mother," was his only excuse.

Edward was left there, as still as a statue that night.

It was the last time Edward heard from his brother. And that was six years ago.

Edward didn't like to dwell on the past… especially _his_ past. So he focused solely on the future. And his future was made up of his mother, his job, and his girlfriend… and unfortunately his father.

His mother loved him very much… but she was never the same when Seth "moved out." She would walk around their beautiful home, wandering the hallways and staring at pictures of her children from when they were little. Part of the light in her eyes, just evaporated. And Edward hated knowing it was just because of his own father's attitude about life, and his stubborn nature.

But even with all that love from his mother, Edward never felt complete.

It was strange at just how much Edward wanted to be loved when he had a girlfriend.

Erm, _fiancée_.

Jessica Stanley—an heiress to the Stanley fortune—began dating Edward Cullen when he was 23. Jessica was what people called an "air"-ess. That girl had barely any book smarts and it was truly a wonder at how she had a degree in psychology. Edward was impressed though—not by her lack of book smarts, but the way that she was truly comfortable with herself. She was _never_ the type of girl to be mean. Edward admired her way with people, and though she never truly saw what people _really_ thought of her, she never failed to compliment everyone she met.

Jessica was only two years younger than Edward and she had only one dream: to get married. Edward rolled his eyes every time she brought up the words "husband" and "wife." She honestly couldn't care less if she married Bigfoot or Tom Cruise (but of course she had her preferences). She was glad that Edward was with her now, though. She had no doubt that Edward and she would have a good marriage. She was wrapped around a fantasy that she would soon dress in a beautiful white gown, her father would walk her down the aisle, and she would become Mrs. Jessica Lynn Cullen.

She was well off financially, just like Edward… but at least _he_ didn't go out shopping every hour because his purse was "so out." Erm, of course, he'd also _never_ own a purse. Not even a "man-purse," no matter what people said.

His interphone rang, letting him know that his associate was coming up, pulling Edward out of his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it, and quickly got back to work.

He finished all 25 girls, only declining 11. At least he'd have more than four this time.

The door opened and Edward looked up to smile at his co-worker, Tanya Middleton.

He quickly stood up and gave her a welcoming hug. She responded by dropping her things on the floor, and wrapping her arms around him, tightly.

"I've missed you," she whispered seductively in his ear.

A shiver of pleasure ran through his spine, and he gave her a responding squeeze.

They didn't let go until they heard footsteps outside their office.

Edward swiftly unwrapped his arms from Tanya and both of them took to their desks, which were facing opposite from each other.

"Lovey!" a squeal ran though the office, and Tanya rolled her eyes, immediately recognizing whose voice that was.

Edward chuckled under his breath and gave Tanya a sneaky wink, before the door was slammed open and in came Jessica.

"Lovey! I thought you were going to call me today. We needed to discuss wedding plans." Jessica gave Edward a stern look.

The blonde beauty never failed to make him smile. She was his friend… a best friend even. He loved her but he wasn't _in love_ with her.

And nobody knew this except for him… and Tanya. But he thought it was strange because she always insisted on him getting married. Every time he'd try to bring up a subject of how he would break up with Jess, she'd convince him somehow… and then Tanya and he always ended up in bed, of course, but nevertheless, Edward just _couldn't_ break up with Jess.

Edward wrapped his arms around her—much like Tanya's hug before Jessica came in— and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Jess, you'll tell me if you really need help, right? I mean, you told me just last week that I'd just mess the whole thing up."

She wrinkled her nose, and nodded. "You're right, lovey. I just think that it's too stressful for me to do it all by myself!"

"I can help you, Jess," Tanya offered, from her desk.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Oh! Would you, Tahn? That'd be the sweetest thing ever!" Jessica ran over to Tanya and gave her a huge hug.

"I seriously couldn't live without you, Tanya. You're one of my bestest friends." Jessica smiled. "And you, lovey," she turned back to look at Edward, "Only a couple months 'til we're Mr. and Mrs.!" Jessica gave a quick peck on Edward's cheek and ran out the door without looking back.

Edward glanced at Tanya. "Oh, so now you're best friends?" he chuckled.

She was amused. "Of course, _lovey._" He rolled his eyes while she smirked. "Get back to work, Cullen."

He gave her a fake salute with a conspicuous wink, "Yes, ma'am."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_(Seattle, WA)_

"Jacob Black! We need yours out onstage, pronto!" yelled the stage manager.

"Ugh!" Bella groaned.

"Just breathe, okay, Bells? In and out, and no stressing here. Your hair will look über _fabulous_!"

Bella smirked at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Well, Jacob, unless you want me to burst a vein here, you best hurry up with those curls."

He _tsk_'ed. "Girl, you don't rush perfection."

Whilst working on his "perfection", Jacob heard a _pst_ coming from down the balcony.

"Gimme a quick second, 'kay Bells?" Jacob rushed, giving her a quick peck.

"But! The hair—Jacob!" she rolled her eyes, sighing.

Jacob looked down the balcony. There stood the love of his life… he would gladly stop his hair styling competition for this.

Seth was holding a giant heart-shaped balloon that said _"Good luck!"_ on the front.

Jacob reached down to take it, smiling like a love-struck fool. Seth took his hand and held it close.

"You didn't have to miss work for this!" Jacob scolded.

"Psh, and leave you and my best friend hanging?" Seth said, "I don't think so, Jake."

Jake sighed with nothing but pure admiration.

Seth kissed the palm of his hand softly, and Jake messed his hair up playfully.

"Hey! Cut that out, Jake! Go win the competition, you dork." Both chuckled and ran back to their designated spots.

Jake approached Bella and she gave him a knowing smirk.

"What?" Jake asked.

She smiled, "Nothing…" she said innocently.

"Oh, shut up. Just let me finish this!"

She grinned, happy to finally be almost done.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"And the winner of the Seattle hairstyling competition, who will take $5,000 home is…"

Jacob and Bella were both holding each other's hands—hoping they won't turn white from being held so tightly—waiting for the announcer to say the winner.

Seth was sitting front row, smiling widely because he was very sure that Jacob would win… the other styles were bland compared to his. Plus, he was biased, considering it was his boyfriend.

Next to Seth was a blonde man, wearing simple clothes. He was looking directly at Bella with a certain expression. She would occasionally look down at him from onstage and blush.

"… Jacob Black!"

Jake's eyes went wide. He could have sworn that he'd stopped breathing for a minute. He just won… $5,000, and a job at a prestigious hair salon.

Definitely something worth cheering for.

Bella began jumping up and down and hugging Jacob, while trying to hold back tears. It has been so long since he had a job… and now with that money, he could save it up and make plans for the future.

Seth was trying not to cry. He was so excited for his partner's luck. And he knew that their future would only get brighter from here.

Bella realized that she was hugging Jake when he was supposed to go across the stage and pick up his prize. She shook her head, wiping a few escaped tears, and pushed him forward to take his big check.

Jake was smirking playfully. He looked like a child when they handed it to him. Now, he'd never tell anyone, but when he had this tiny dream of owning a big check. The thought made him laugh.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The three friends gathered below the stairs of the balcony after the show, and the boys were trying to give their girl some advice.

"Seriously Bells," said Jacob, "He loves you… you so need to tell him this – _soon._"

Seth nodded, "Agreed, Bella. He may not have a lot to his name, but he can give you love… and he can give the gift of a father." Jake's face fell momentarily at the mention of family.

Seth rubbed his back, soothingly. Bella gave him a meek smile.

"I appreciate it, guys, but…"

Jake cut her off, "But what, Bella? He loves you, you love him, and you have the best news ever! What could go wrong?"

Seth chuckled and knocked on the wood stairs next to him, "Don't you jinx her, Jake."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Tonight? Promise me that you'll tell him?"

"Us," corrected Seth. "Promise _us_ that you'll tell him. Seriously, I want to know, too!"

She sighed, "Tomorrow night?" she offered, "At least it'll give me some time to think and see if I really am—"

Seth interrupted, "But you _are_, Bella. You're glowing, honey."

She grinned, touching her abdomen unconsciously. She knew that she needed to tell James.

"Bella!" yelled a voice from behind.

Jake and Seth exchanged knowing smirks and winks to Bella, and headed off to the cotton candy stand.

It was just getting dark, and Bella could only see the contest's festival lights around her. She was looking at her two best friends, so happily in love and longed for a future like theirs. She would tell him tomorrow, though.

She felt two strong hands wrap around her stomach and she squealed in delight, as she was being twirled.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

She was set down, and struggled to balance because of that spin. She giggled. "Hey, yourself. Maybe next time, you'll remember that I prefer to be with both feet on the ground."

James smiled, and shrugged innocently. "Of course you do."

She rolled her eyes, failing at keeping a straight face.

He stepped forward and embraced her, once more. "You looked amazing up there, you know that?"

She blushed a deep crimson. Bella was never good at receiving compliments.

"Well, I don't know about you… but I'm starving." James said.

She smiled and took a hold of his hand. "I agree. Let's grab some food over there."

She began to walk forward, but halted when she felt James' figure not moving.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I wish… I wish that I could take you somewhere nice, you know?" He sighed, deeply. "I hate that I can't."

"Hey…" Bella began, rubbing softly on his hand. "I don't mind, James. Do we have to have this conversation, again? I love you for _you_. Not for how much you have to your name. Not for those petty, materialistic things."

James gazed at her, longingly. "You are so different…" he said, softly, so she didn't hear him.

Her face scrunched up. "Pardon?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. You're right… love has no price. Come on." He tugged on her hand. "Let's go eat something."

Bella smiled at his change of mood, and began to walk towards to food section. When he was sure Bella wasn't looking at him, James frowned.

He knew that keeping this a secret any longer would destroy anything that he and Bella had… he knew he had to tell her—and soon.

He would tell her tomorrow. He would be honest with her for the first time in two years; tomorrow, he sincerely hoped that she would forgive him.

He wouldn't lose her.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_(Chicago, IL)_

Edward was packing up his things. It's been a long day. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed, with his book by his side and sleep all night.

That, of course, _was_ his plan until he remembered that he had a date night with his fiancée that has been scheduled for the last week, so he regretfully took his things and turned off the lights of his office.

_Tanya's lucky_, he thought. She got to leave earlier today.

As he was about to leave, his Blackberry rang, and he glanced at the caller I.D. He suppressed a groan as he answered it.

"Yes?"

"I thought you were going to ignore me, again."

"Jessica, if this is about—"

"Of course it's about date night, lovey. We must discuss car details. Now, pick me up in about 10 minutes, okay?"

He chuckled, "Jessica, I am 20 minutes away from my house, and we live in Chicago… there's traffic everywhere at this time of night."

He could almost hear her frowning. "Fine. But make it quick! I miss you, lovey!"

"You too, Jess." And he hung up, chuckling to himself.

He was walking to his car when suddenly he saw a figure stepping from behind it.

He stepped towards the unsub** and squinted his eyes to see if he could recognize its figure.

But he would recognize those heels clicking anywhere…

"What do you want, Tanya?"

She smiled, deviously. "Honestly? You."

He smirked. "So do many people." He teased her by walking around her, pretending to be nonchalant. When really, he was just resisting the urge to fuck her on the side of his car.

Of course he wouldn't do that though, because: one, he loved his car too much to do that. Two, he couldn't risk people watching, and three, because it was too damn cold for any outside fucking anyway.

Tanya's eyes grew wide, and for a split second… she believed him. She didn't let anyone see that she hated losing power though. This was _her_ relationship. _She_ was in control.

She followed him as he was about to enter his car.

"Come on over to my loft. I bought new wine and we can celebrate."

Edward cocked his head. "Celebrate what?"

"Me buying new wine, of course." Tanya smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "I can't tonight. I have a date with Jessica."

She raised her eyebrows. "She'll forgive you… she always does." She told him, "Come on… you know that you want to, Edward."

He was torn. He knew that he wanted to, yes, but… did he also want to break Jessica's feelings (again) and "get stuck in traffic," only to miss the planned date?

Tanya was now face to face with Edward.

"It's just sex. You know this. You're not betraying her, Edward."

He pulled a face and thought about it.

Tanya inwardly sneered knowing that she could manipulate—ahem, _convince_ him so easily.

"What do you say?" she whispered.

"I'll meet you in 20 minutes."

She grinned and gave him a quick peck.

As she was walking to her car, she thought about how it was easy… her life. Everything was perfect.

And she was going to keep it this way.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_(Seattle, WA)_

After the boys went to their room, Bella was left sitting on the couch, thinking to herself about today's events.

She was so happy for Jake. And she could tell that he was freaking thrilled. He was finally going to "stop being a burden" as he put it on the way home—before he was slapped by Seth for even thinking that, of course. But she couldn't help but think that maybe _she_ was the burden here…

She didn't get jobs so easily (being a model meant that there were days that you wouldn't book any jobs and others that you'd book 10 jobs) and she was living with them on no rent because she was "family." She had a very expensive car that she inherited from her parent's death, and some nice clothes, but still... money was hard to come by for her. She also couldn't help to think that she was sort of invading the boys' space. I mean, they were in the "newlywed" phase in their relationship, and she would walk around the house, trying to be quiet because she didn't want to bother them.

But she knew that if she voiced her opinions on her stay here, both men would have her head on a platter because they _did_ consider her as family.

She also thought a lot about the next day. She would finally tell James. It's been only 3 weeks, and she wasn't sure this morning. But she's definitely sure now. As soon as they got home, Jake made Bella take _another_ freaking test. She was so sure now, so she planned to tell James at the park where they met. She thought that planning it would be cheesy, but what the heck, right?

As soon as she thought about James, she wondered what he was up to… she knew that he lived in a small place, since he had always told her that he barely scraped by. James would always feel bad about never having enough money to take Bella to those nice restaurants in downtown Seattle. But, she would comfort him, telling him that she didn't care on whether or not he had money. She loved him. She loved James Tate for _him_.

And she couldn't wait to tell him tomorrow. She was sure that his reaction would be happiness. Hers was, and she knew that he'd love her for it.

She could barely fall asleep that night, with so much nerves and excitement.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

James was sitting on the park's bench thinking about his gorgeous girlfriend. His smile was soft and genuine. He truly loved this woman with all his heart and being.

He heard a car pull up, and though it might've looked like a mafia car—with its entire windows tinted and mysterious driver getting out—James knew that his ride had gotten here.

He got up, and walked towards the passenger door, and the driver opened it for him.

"Mr. Thompson," he acknowledged.

James nodded back politely, but didn't say anything. He was deep in thought.

If he told Bella the truth, would she still love him? Would she leave him? Would she stay?

So many possibilities ran through his mind that drive home. It wasn't until the car stopped in front of the prominent mansion that James was snapped out of his thoughts.

He walked inside, setting his things down in the living room, politely nodding at the maid who greeted him.

"Dad?" James called out. "You home, dad?"

"In the kitchen, Jameson," he heard from behind the doors.

He walked in, and said hello to his father, while taking a bite of a bagel.

"So how was your night?" asked his dad, trying to make small talk.

"Pretty good. I mean, Bella was acting a little weird all night, but when I asked, she told me that she'd tell me tomorrow, so I'm not too worried."

"And will you?" his dad questioned, vaguely.

His brows furrowed. "Will I what…?"

Steven Thompson took a deep breath. "Jameson, this has been going on for two years, son. _Years_ of lying to the person you're with." He looked at James, deeply concerned, "Don't you think it's time to put your childish excuses behind and come clean?"

James sighed, putting down his food. "I'm telling her tomorrow…," he said, softly.

Mr. Thompson's eyes grew in surprise. "Really? Wow… I honestly wasn't expecting this." He was so proud that his son was finally going to be honest about his life.

Steve always thought that James has been lying to his girlfriend for this long because he was ashamed of his money. It was like it was a plague to him. But when his son had explained that it was because he was "finding his one true love," Steve felt a little bit better.

"Dad, she's the one… I can just feel it, I'm serious. She doesn't care if I come from money or not." James couldn't hide his joy when he talked about Bella's character.

"But you do, James. You come from a lot of it. Do you think she'll care that you've _lied _to her for this long?"

James pressed his mouth into a fine line, "I mean, I've thought about it… I know she'll be pissed but if she loves me like I think she does, then we'll both make it."

Steve smiled contently, glad he was receiving this news from his son. "Well, the best of luck to you tomorrow then, son."

"Thanks, dad." James shook his father's hand and headed upstairs to his room's balcony.

He knew that he had to tell her tomorrow. His mind was already made up… but _how_ would he tell her?

_Bella, I love you dearly. I've always wondered what woman was true enough to love me as a person and not for how much money I have… that's why I've been lying to you all this time. Because honestly, I come from a billionaire family and my father is the owner of "Thompson Industries." Yeah, that's right… I'm Jameson Thompson. Billionaire kid extraordinaire. Not James Tate. Oh, and please don't hate me for lying to you, because I want to marry you soon._

Yes… that would go _so_ smoothly with her.

James ran his hands through his face, irritated.

Tomorrow was going to be extremely difficult, but he knew that it would come soon, so he couldn't put it off any longer.

So he fell asleep that night, planning ways to tell Bella.

One thing was for sure, though, was that he would tell her on the park bench, where they met.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Outfits and cars on my profile… if you're a visual person, check those out! :)**

**- Breast cancer* – October is Breast Cancer awareness month. Please donate and support all those women with the illness.  
****http:/www[dot]nationalbreastcancer[dot]org/**

**- unsub* – an FBI term meaning "unknown subject" (I took this idea from **_**Master of the Universe II**_** by Snowqueens Icedragon)**

**I really hope you all liked the first chapter, and I hope that you'll plan to stick with it. Don't forget to put it on story alert to keep up with updates!**

**Leave me some nice ****reviews**** with your thoughts and make me smile! :)**

**-DM-**

**[No copyright infringement is intended. The original content and idea of this story are both owned by DolceMia. ©2010 DolceMia – All rights reserved worldwide.]**


	2. Deceiving and Goodbyes

_**Disclaimer:**__** I am not Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own the Twilight Saga or its characters; although I like take them and play around with them.**_

**Please excuse the lateness of this chapter! All lot goes on in my RL, and my beta's also. I hope the next one doesn't come out as late, but thanks for sticking around everyone.**

**Sending a load of rain from Washington to my beta **_JFresshhh_**, since she sent me a huge California wave.**

**Thank you to **_HypnoticMemories _**who also corrected me in this!**

**Thank you to all those who alerted, reviewed, and favorited! I hope that you will all like this chapter too :)**

**There's a little Spanish in this chapter, so translations are below. Also, anything with an asterisk mark, the notes/info is at the end too :)**

**On a side note, to those who don't like a cheater Edward (I don't either)… trust me, his day will come. He has to be like this to set up a very dramatic plot… don't worry… he'll be faithful… hold on and be patient! This chapter is mostly going to be in Seattle, because we left a very confused and secretive Bella and James on the shadows… shall we see what they're going to do?**

**See you all below!**

**

* * *

**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**Chapter 2- **_**Deceiving and Goodbyes**_

_(Chicago, IL)_

Jessica started her day like any other day in the life of an heiress. Her maid—whom she loved with all her heart—Carmen, awoke her from her regular "8 or plus hours" beauty rest, she then went to the terrace out for breakfast with the family. It was fall, but her family's loft was perfect for use for all the seasons. The terrace is a closed space, but you're still able to see the wonderful city of Chicago below.

At the Stanley family breakfasts, she would usually be joined by her mother, Susan, and her older brother, Benjamin. Sometimes even her brother's girlfriend, Tia, would come in the morning and join them. Since her father was always traveling, he was hardly over there to eat with the family.

And besides her father's absence, Jessica's life was truly in order.

Except she would then remember that she had a whole wedding to plan.

She took a last bite of her gourmet breakfast, and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thanks for the food, Carmen! Bye, Mommy, I have _so _many things to take care of. Ben, do you want to go and help me?" she asked, turning to her brother.

He took a bite of his sandwich, and looked at her like she was crazy—which in his mind, she totally was. He scoffed. "Yeah, I'd _love_ to go and help you plan a wedding that I don't even want you to have."

She threw her hair from her shoulders. "Oh, psh, Ben. Like you have better things to do today, anyway! Plus stop talking about my wedding like that. I adore my dear lovey and we're getting married. End of discussion!" Her mother rolled her eyes on Jessica's ridiculous pet name for Edward.

Jess huffed a little and rolled her eyes. Waving a last time to Carmen and her mom, she was off to dive into the world that is… bridal shopping.

"Mom," Ben said, quietly after Jess left. "Don't you think she's too young for this? Seriously! She's twenty-four! I'm twenty-six and haven't even _thought_ about marriage."

Carmen sighed at the brother's arrogance. "Ben," she began, in her thick Columbian accent. "I don't think you should meddle in your sister's life any more than you already do. _Dejar de hablar de ella_, for goodness sake!"

"I agree with Carmen, Benjamin," Susan said sternly. "You are right—your sister is twenty-four, meaning she can make her own life decisions. Even if she'll fall down… we need to let her get herself back up."

Ben rolled his eyes at his mother's attempt in being philosophical. "But, Mom—"

"The only 'butt' I want to see is yours, moving out that door to take your father's place in the office, and then to call him."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Carmen stopped him. "Go, _cariño_, and stop making your _mamá_ frustrated. _Ay, Dios mío_."

Susan silently thanked Carmen for her interruption.

Ben grumbled under his breath and left the table, angrily walking towards the door.

Susan sighed, "_Ay_ Carmen… are they always like this?"

Carmen shrugged and laughed. "You tell me, Miss Susan. I only raised one of them, and she's somewhere in Canada!"

Both women casually chatted, laughing about their own children's fumbles. Carmen cleared the table, and Susan left to go out to join her friends in a small boutique just off of Chicago.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_(Seattle, WA)_

_Riiiiiing!_

"Ugh," Jacob grumbled.

_Riiiiiing!_

"Dammit. Someone pick up the phone!"

Bella was walking down the hallway and laughed at Jake's bad morning mood. She stuck her head in his room. "Jake, get up! Besides, that was your alarm clock!"

"How are _you_ such in a good mood? You're as much of a night owl as I am."

She giggled, "_I_ have many things to do today. Lazy ass!" she yelled, as she was walking downstairs.

He grunted as he sat up. Jacob smiled as he threw a pillow at the door, thinking Bella was still standing there. When he saw that she wasn't, he rolled his eyes and got up grudgingly.

Seth and Bella were in the kitchen, laughing and playing with their breakfast. Seth was cooking some omelets, wearing an apron that Bella bought him for his birthday.

Jacob was approaching the kitchen, yawning hugely while scratching his head. He honestly looked really hung over.

Bella laughed out loud when she glanced at Jake's face.

"_What _in the world? Jacob, I don't know why you're so tired! It's almost 4 pm!"

He sighed, "It's got to be 9 am somewhere in the world, right? Besides, some people don't know what time is bed time." He looked at Seth, glaring.

Seth snickered. "I just wanted to celebrate your win! I'm sure that if you were tired, you would've told me to go home hours before."

Bella was confused. She thought that they were asleep in bed late at night.

Seth noticed Bella's expression and turned to explain. "So you see," he began, flipping the last of his eggs for Jacob, "since Jake won the competition, I was so proud that I suggested we go out for dinner."

"Then we were going to ask you to join us," Jake added, "but you were totally passed out on the couch."

"So, I took you upstairs while Jake was laughing silently to himself, telling me that you looked completely dead," Seth continued.

Jacob snickered. "I blame those hormones," he said, mostly to himself.

Bella heard and turned to Jake and slapped him.

"So anyways," Seth said. "We both tucked you in, and left to go meet some friends."

"Well, Seth's friends from the hospital," Jake corrected.

"So basically, you just completely ditched me, and went out to dinner?" Bella feigned being hurt.

"Bells, we tried to wake you up!" Jake defended. "Seriously, I don't know what the heck was on your mind, but you were out cold."

Bella's face dropped and she twirled her hands on her lap nervously.

"What's wrong baby Bells?" Seth walked over to her and asked.

"I'm _so_ nervous! It's not like we're married or anything… he has no obligation to—"

Jake frowned. "Bella, he has an obligation to you. He told you he loves you and tonight's the ultimate test. When are you going to tell him?"

She shrugged. "At around six, I guess? It usually gets dark at that time, right?"

"In this time of month? Totally, Bella," Seth said.

She shrugged again, this time much more confortable. "Well, then I guess at six."

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Seth glanced to the front door. "That's weird. Who could that be?"

Jacob mumbled an "I don't know" and headed for the door.

Bella was gathering her things to meet James in the park when she heard Seth gasp. She turned around and was face to face with a blond man.

"Seth?" the man said, sternly. "I need to speak to you… _alone_."

Bella was so confused. Who was this man, barging in here acting like he owned the place? But Jacob's eyes were wide with panic… He knew who this was.

This is Seth's father… Carlisle Cullen.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_(Chicago, IL)_

Esme was sitting on her luxurious sofa, reading a magazine when she heard the door open.

"Mom!" a frantic voice called. "Are you here?"

She smiled. Her darling son was home. As a mother, she expected herself to be present in her children's lives no matter how 'grown up' they claim to be.

Except for…

"Um, yes dear. I'm in the living room." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She knew that if she dwelled on her youngest son, she would have another attack.

Edward, her oldest, came in the room looking agitated. He headed straight for his mother's waiting arms on the couch.

He sighed. "Mom, Dad called me today at the agency." Esme closed her eyes… she knew this was coming. "He said you had another attack?"

He was referring to Esme's panic attack that had, apparently, occurred this afternoon. It made Edward apprehensive because he knew that with her breast cancer and her heart disease, any stress or panic attacks can certainly cause a stroke… or worse. She pulled back from the warm embrace of her son. "Yes."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Yes? That's—that's all you're giving me?"

"There's nothing else to say." She stood up and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Mom," he said firmly. "You can… _die_." Edward whispered the last word, hating have to say it out loud.

Esme smiled. "I would only go if God said my time was up."

Edward groaned. He knew his mother was a strict Catholic, but this was insane! "You're not thinking about yourself, Mom. If _God_ wanted Seth to come home, he would!"

Esme's face fell. She hated it when people spoke ill of her son. "Do not attack your brother, Edward Anthony."

Edward looked regretful. He hated to bring up his brother. "Where is dad?" he asked, softly, hoping to change the subject.

Esme narrowed her eyes, knowing what he was trying to do. "He left." Edward's face shot straight up to meet his mom's impassive expression. "Rather abruptly, I might add. He said that he had a business meeting to go to, but he'll be by back tomorrow morning."

As Esme left the room, her heels clicking on the marble floors, Edward stood there, motionless.

His _father_ left his sick mother alone… right after an attack? This does not sound like him.

At all.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

_(Seattle, WA)_

Seth was face to face with his father that he hasn't seen for over six years. He knew that this visit isn't only for a _tête-à-tête,_ because he _knew_ his father. He wouldn't travel half way across the country to visit his gay son. Especially after he kicked him out six years ago.

Carlisle glanced around to the panicky other two people in the room, and brought his nose in disgust when he looked at Jacob.

Bella was confused by the whole exchange. She still had no idea who this man was, or what he was doing here.

"We can talk," Seth said, breaking the silent tension.

Jacob was wide-eyed, and looked at Seth. He nodded reassuringly, and Jacob sighed.

Bella was tired of being out of the loop. "Who are you, _sir_?" she sneered at the older man.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "I'm his… father."

Bella gasped, receiving the silent hint to get the hell out of that room. She took Jacob by the hand and walked out of the room, slowly.

Seth sighed, closing his eyes. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Your mother… she's… she's, um, not doing so well." Carlisle stumbled through, clearly not comfortable.

Seth nodded. "And what do _I_ have to do with that?"

Carlisle shot Seth a look. "What do you mean 'do with that'?" he asked, incredulously. "You're her _son._"

Seth left out a breath. "Am I?"

"Of course you are, Seth! Just because I…" Carlisle paused, taking a breath, "Don't _approve_ of your boyfriend"—he sneered at the word — "doesn't mean that you don't have responsibilities that you owe to your mother."

Seth's face softened. "Well what's been happening? I haven't exactly been 'in the loop.'"

Carlisle's face looked pained. "Seth," he warned. "Don't make me regret my visit."

Seth let out a chuckle. "Oh! So this is a visit now?"

"Don't use my words against me, Seth Davis. I'm here to ask…" He sighed again. "To ask for your help."

Seth's mouth dropped. "Wow. The great Carlisle Cullen has come to ask his son for help," he said, bitterly.

Carlisle's face didn't change. "Your mom is in need of you… she is very, very sick." He dropped his face, and looked at his hands. "The doctors say that if she keeps up this anxiety level, coupled with her worry of you… she'll… she'll die." Carlisle spoke in a whisper, "The only way I might be able to help her in the slightest way is having you in her life again. Her spirits will lift up, and she'll be happier, no doubt."

Seth couldn't believe this. He had never seen his dad show the slightest bit of compassion… now, he was… _hurting_ because he might lose his wife. And although Seth never, ever forgave his father for being so judgmental of his life style… he missed his mother. So much.

"I'll go see her," he agreed softly.

Carlisle looked up. "Leave tomorrow, then. Drive up there, because your mom doesn't know you're so far away."

Seth scoffed, silently. Of course she doesn't know that he lives so far away. He'd bet money on the fact that his father probably never told his mom about his life. His boyfriend, his job, his best friend… nothing.

"Oh, and don't bring that—that _boy_." He curved his mouth in disgust. "Your mom won't handle that very well."

Seth shook his head. He knew that Carlisle would say that.

Carlisle stood up, and put his hand out to Seth. He glanced at it uneasily, but shook it, anyway.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll um… see you soon." He parted without even a glance back, and slammed the door when he left.

A lone tear escaped Seth's eyes. "Love you too, Dad… I missed you," he whispered, brokenly.

Jacob and Bella reentered the room when they didn't hear any more talking. Seth was still staring at the door when Bella pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Seth…" she mumbled in his ear.

Seth shook his head, and hugged her back. "S'not your fault, Bella."

Bella pulled back. She glanced at her watch and frowned. "It's almost 6:30… I'm late to see James." She looked apologetically at her friends. "I'll see you both later. Wish me luck." She weakly smiled and turned away.

Bella left the house, feeling extremely depressed for her friend. She wished there was some way that she could help him.

Seth looked at the door as Bella left, and whispered to Jacob. "Another person to walk out on me."

Jacob crossed the room, and hugged Seth, tightly. "She's coming back, Seth… she'll never leave you. I won't either."

Seth sobbed on Jake's shoulder. "I have to pack. I'll leave tomorrow at noon."

Jake pulled back. "I love you, Seth. Nothing bad is going to happen… trust me."

Seth smiled a little. "I love you, too." He began to walk upstairs, and then turned back to Jake's figure, who was standing in the middle of the living room. "Now, stop your moping. Bella is about to give the news of her life! Go make her a cake or something."

Seth's sudden change in mood made Jake scoff and laugh. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Seth got to his room and began to pack his things. He shouldn't keep his past on his mind. The past is gone… and look on the bright side; at least he is going to see his mother.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Bella sat on the park bench, admiring the strange colors the sky made. It was twilight; the sun was setting and Washington's fall wind made it chillier than it should be.

But she was content. She knew that James would jump with joy. She heard the sound of footsteps on the gravel, and turned around to see James walking towards her.

She smiled and stood up. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up," she joked.

He smirked. "And miss giving you some news? Nah."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Me? I thought that _I_ was going to give _you_ some news…"

James chuckled. "Well then it looks like we both have news to give each other."

She grinned. "Okay…" She took a breath, then stumbled through the words in her head. "Um… you first."

James took her hands and threw his head back in laughter. "I don't think so, missy! You were acting weird yesterday, so you go first!"

Bella took another deep breath, "I don't know if I should yet. I mean… I don't know if you'll like it, or if you—"

James pressed a finger to her lips. "I'll listen to everything you say, Bella. I _promise._ I love you so much."

Bella smiled softly, and nodded. "I'm um…" She chuckled at her nervousness. "I'm… uh…"

James shook his head. "Come on, Bells. Spit it out. I'm dying of nervousness!"

"Not as much as me," she muttered to herself. "Okay, then," she said as she looked at him straight in the eye.

She gazed at his deep gray eyes, and suddenly pictured her life in the future… a grown up version of herself, sitting on the swings in this very park. James on the end of the slide, with his arms out, just as a little boy slid down into them. James twirled the little boy around and kissed him on the cheek.

Bella was smiling to herself before James pulled her out of her reverie waving his hands around her face. "Earth to Bella?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm pregnant, James," she blurted out, still in a daze from her daydream.

James's smiled gradually disappeared. He blinked several times and gulped. He dropped his hands from Bella's face, and took a few steps back.

Bella didn't know why he was walking away from her and began to panic. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

James gripped the bench for support, and his face was paler than usual. "Wha—?" he started to say, but shut his mouth, suddenly.

Bella stepped towards him, and he flinched when she rested her hand on his.

"Is it mine?" James snarled.

Bella's eyes went wide. "Is it yours?" she asked incredulously. "Of _course_ it's yours! Do you think I'm some—some kind of whore that screws around?"

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

James narrowed his eyes. "You know," he whispered, menacingly.

"I know about what?" she asked, confused.

"My life, Bella! My fucking life! You know who I am, don't you!" James was red; his blood was boiling with anger.

Bella began yelling to match his tone. He had _no_ right to speak to her like this. "What on earth are you fucking talking about?" She hardly swore, but she could barely think straight right now.

"You are such a talented actress, Bella," James laughed. "You know that I'm a multi-_billionaire_, don't you?"

Bella's face scrunched up in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? You barely have 40 dollars to your name, James Tate!"

"It's Thompson! Not that you don't already know." He scoffed, disgusted.

"Thompson? _What are you talking about_?"

He leaned forward, and narrowed his eyes. "You are a fucking sick, dirty, little _opportunist_, Bella Swan." James enunciated every word.

Bella's eyes went wide. She couldn't _believe_ what he just said to her. "I'm fucking pregnant with your _child_ and you call me an opportunist?" Her voice was monotone; shocked by every one of his words. She suddenly felt woozy, and took a seat on the bench.

James leaned down to her level. "You know that I'm Jameson Thompson, don't you? You just said that you're pregnant to get your fucking little hands on my money, didn't you, gold digger?"

She let a long breath escape her lips. She didn't even know what to respond to that. She was beyond words right now.

James scoffed, shaking his head. "I knew it. You're just like all the others, Bella. You lie and you cheat and you'll do anything to get my last name, won't you? You knew that I'd have to marry you if you were really pregnant. You're really a card, you know that?"

Bella sniffed, and stood up. She wouldn't take his filthy words sitting down. She wasn't _anything_ that he claimed she was. She was Isabella Swan. She was an orphan, and she was alone in the world from anyone except for Jake and Seth… and James… but apparently, she didn't even have James's trust.

"So you're telling me that you're the heir to the Thompson fortune?" she asked, quietly, but harshly.

James sneered. "Like you didn't already know that."

"You're right about one thing, James." Bella picked up her bag from the bench, and looked at him straight in the eye. But unlike before when she daydreamed about their perfect future, this time… she only saw hatred. Hatred toward her. "I _didn't_ know. I don't know about _anything_ that you told me I knew. All I know now is that you're a fucking dirty liar. You apparently didn't trust me with anything in your life. You are a fucking disgusting person to be living."

She pushed his chest to move out of her way, and began walking until he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "You're the liar, Bella… you,—" He took a deep breath. His face softened, slightly and he shook his head, — "you can't be serious."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's too late for any regrets, James. You made your opinion about me _very_ clear tonight." She pulled her arm away and straightened her dress. "Fuck you," she growled, as she sprinted back to her car.

She heard him calling her name from the bench, but ignored him as she turned on her car. Her radio automatically turned on and she heard her and James's song playing in the background.

_Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me…_

She angrily turned off her radio, wiping her tears away.

The last thing she needed was to have _more_ bad memories tonight.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

James was standing in the middle of the park, breathing heavily from yelling so much.

_What the hell just happened?_ He asked himself.

Bella was pregnant with his child.

But… was she being honest?

Was she _actually_ pregnant? From everything he knew about Bella, he knew that she hardly lied. She was a straight shooter. A real person.

_Oh, holy motherfucking god._

He frantically ran after her, yelling her name, looking around the park. But he remembered that she had her car… she was probably half-way to her house by now.

He pulled out his phone, scrolled down his contacts list, and pressed _send_. "Hey." He didn't bother with a greeting. "I need the car. Pronto."

As soon as the car arrived, Corin, his driver, got out to open James's door.

James shook his head at him, and got in there, anxious. "Corin! Hurry up and get in the car!"

The young driver was confused, but decided to follow orders. "Where to, sir? Your home?"

"Isabella's house. Now."

Corin nodded once and began driving away.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Bella parked her car, locked it and ran inside the house, knowing both boys left the door unlocked. They always did that, and usually Bella would scold them for being oblivious, but tonight, she just wasn't in the mood.

"He-hey!" Jake yelled from the kitchen, when he heard the door open. He was wearing Seth's apron, and had chocolate all over his face, from making her a cake (or attempting to, at least). "There's the beautiful preggo lady!"

Bella ran up the stairs, skipping every other step which she only did when she was upset.

"So how was your eve—" Jake emerged from the kitchen to see the living room empty, then he heard Bella's door slam shut with a loud _boom_, "—ning?" he finished to himself.

Seth came out from the patio, and smiled at Jake, "Well? How was it?"

Jake was frowning as he shrugged. "She came in and ran straight upstairs."

Seth's face fell. He pursed his lips, and motioned for Jake to join him upstairs. While Jake went to the kitchen to turn off the oven and take off the apron, Seth was knocking on Bella's door.

"Bella?" Seth said, softly. "Can I come in, honey?"

"Go away!" a voice croaked from within.

Seth _tsk_'ed and entered, anyway. "Are you okay? What happened, tonight?"

Bella was curled up in a small ball on the corner of her bed. She looked at Seth and began crying. Seth walked to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"What did he say?"

She sniffled. "He kept ca—calling me horrible names, and basically called me a dirty whore."

Seth's eyes widened, but he kept listening.

"Then I got mad, so I pushed him, and ran away," she finished.

Jake came in the room, breathing heavily. "What'd I miss?"

Seth _shh_'ed him and Bella let out another sob.

Jake went to his friend and rubbed her back, soothingly. "Tell us everything, baby Bells… or else we can't help you with anything…"

She took a deep breath, and replayed the night's events to her friends, from start to finish. By the time she was done, both men were furious with their mouth's hanging wide open.

Bella hiccupped, and sniffed again, "I mean," she blubbered, "does he really think that about me? Can he be _that_ judgmental?"

Seth and Jake were at a loss for words… they didn't know how to comfort their very hormonal, pregnant friend. It's not like there was a book on these types of problems.

"_How to make your pregnant friend, who apparently just got dumped, stop crying!"_

Yeah… that would sell.

Seth helped her up. "Bella… I—I really am sorry."

Seth never liked James. Not even when he saw him with Bella like he always did at the park. It's not that Seth disliked James personally… it was just something that felt _off_ about that guy.

Bella looked at him. "S'okay… It's not your fault, right?"

Seth shook his head, sad for his friend. Jake took her hand. "Don't worry Bells. Me and you will have the best day tomorrow, okay?"

Bella was confused. "What about Seth?" she asked.

Seth pursed his lips. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Bella… I need to see my mom," he explained.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Then, I'm coming with you," she said, determined, after a long beat.

Jake pulled back. "Um… Bella, you can't just leave."

"Of course I can," she insisted. "I don't _ever_ want to see James again, so this is the perfect opportunity to take."

Seth shook his head. "But Bella… James is the father of your baby."

"No, he fucking is not!" she screamed.

Seth and Jacob both were stunned for a minute. "You can't just hide a child, Bella," Seth said, gently.

"I'll send James a farewell letter tomorrow with a copy of a fake pregnant exam, no biggie."

She began to stand up and went to her closet looking for her suitcase.

Jake's mouth was still hanging wide open from her outburst. Seth knew he wasn't going to be any help for now so he intervened. "Bella," he pleaded. "What do you mean 'no biggie'? It's a very _big_ biggie!"

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "The test will say that I'm not pregnant, and then maybe he'll leave me alone. I'll deny him ever being a father, and if it's up to me, I'll never, ever tell my child about his… _father_." She mocked the word.

"Can you just tell me _why_ you're doing this?"

Bella dropped her eyes. "He has money, Seth," she responded, softly.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! It has to do with _everything_!"

Seth cocked his head to one side, not comprehending.

She sighed. "If he _does_ decide to be in this child's life… he has the power to take it away… He has the money and the resources to take it." She looked up to Seth, her eyes were once again full of tears. "I don't have any family…" Seth was about to counter that, but she held a hand up. "A _blood_ related family. My mom, my dad, even my step-dad… they're _gone_, Seth. This child… _my_ baby… is the only person that I'll have. Not even James can take this happiness away from me. I _won't_ let him."

Jake sniffed from the bed. Bella didn't even realize he was crying until he sniffed.

Seth wiped a tear away and sighed. "You're right. He—he won't take that away from you, Bella. We won't let him."

Jacob stood up and joined his partner's side. "Seth's right. We'll keep him far away from you. We promise."

She smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, "to you both."

Seth and Jacob both walked towards Bella and hugged her. "Love you, baby Bells," Jake whispered.

Bella wiped a tear away. "I love you both."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

After Jacob and Seth left Bella for the night, she was too tired to do anything. She put on her pajamas and curled up in bed, looking out her window. There was a full moon out tonight, and she thought the sky looked beautiful.

She smiled in the darkness.

"I wish I was a star…" she whispered to herself. "They are sparkly, and beautiful, and so high up that nothing bad down here ever touches them."

Then she remembered her grade 9 science astronomy class. All those meteors, and acids and stars exploding…

She grimaced in her pillow. "Ugh, never mind…" She didn't want to think about bad things anymore. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. In the morning, Seth would get a fake negative pregnancy test from the hospital he worked at; Jacob would pack her bags; and Bella would fix everything at the agency she worked at.

She was starting a new life tomorrow… and she couldn't wait to have James Ta—_Jameson Thompson_, out of it.

Forever.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

James threw the glass cup full of Vodka on his wall. He yelled in anger as it smashed into millions of pieces across his room.

He couldn't believe how fucking _stupid_ he'd been. He ruined his life, literally taking out the only person that mattered out of it. I mean, he loved his mother, father and sister, but his _love_… was Bella. And he effectively screwed that one up.

After driving around in circles, Corin suggested that they go home. James was pissed at himself for not remembering where Bella lived, and was way too mad to probably even make conversation. He agreed and Corin drove him home.

His dad was out for the week, on some business trip, so he dismissed all the workers for the night, wanting the giant mansion all to himself.

After drinking three—or more, but who's counting—cups of his father's private stash of expensive Vodka, he trudged upstairs to his room and smashed every picture that he had with Bella.

He wasn't sure if he was mad at himself for being an idiot. At her for leaving him. Or just because he wasn't sure if she was lying or not.

This whole baby thing had him eating his fingernails in anxiety. And he couldn't help but think of the 'what ifs?'

What if she isn't lying?

What if she is pregnant with _his _child?

What if she never wants to see him again?

What if, what if, what if?

He groaned in frustration, and hit the wall, leaving a crack on the perfect paint. He wasn't usually a violent person, but with all the alcohol in his system, he wasn't sure _what_ he was anymore.

Jameson Thompson wasn't one to cry easily. But he did that night.

He curled up in his California King Size bed, and sobbed trying to think about what he was going to do when the sun rose.

He thought of a plan.

1. Find Bella's house.

2. Talk to her.

3. Make her take a real pregnancy test.

4. If positive; apologize, get on his knees, and do whatever he can to get her back. If negative; walk away, and never talk to her again.

Then he'd think of the rest. He couldn't fall asleep with so much alcohol and stress in his body, so he turned on the radio, hoping for it to help make him fall asleep.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Michelle Branch's "_Goodbye To You"_ began to surround his room, and he opened one eye, glancing at the clock.

He _really_ hoped this song wasn't a sign.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The next afternoon, Bella was sitting on the island, eating her lunch, waiting for Seth to return from the hospital. Jacob was flipping crêpes, humming a tuneless melody.

When she woke up at 10 am, she got ready and went straight to Seattle Models Guild*, and straightened all her paperwork out. She quit modeling because of her on-the-way baby. And although Seth and Jacob were surprised at her decision, they supported her in it.

Then she came home to Jacob's amazing cooked lunch with all her luggage on the living room floor. She almost cried of happiness—Jake's right; it must be the hormones— but to her, the luggage represented a brand new life.

And she couldn't wait for it.

The door opened, and Seth stepped inside looking really beat. "Did you get everything, Seth?" Bella asked.

Seth nodded and rose a—very legit, Bella might add—pregnancy test in the air. "Everything is in there; your information, and of course, the negative result."

"What would I do without you?" Bella smiled, and nodded.

Jake sighed, "Bella, you're sure about this?"

Bella gazed at Jacob intently. "I'm so sure, that I'd bet my car on it." And although she sounds like she was kidding, she definitely wasn't. Bella's car was über expensive, and it was the only thing that her father's money went into. Bella bought it right after she read her father's will, which stated that Bella should get a new car. Even writing his will, Charlie Swan never failed to make a person smile.

_And Bella—_he wrote— _PLEASE get rid of that trashy red heap of crap you call a car. All this money that I've left you (since it's not that much for anything) should go towards buying a new car. Maybe a black one? Renée, when she goes, will leave you enough to live happily. But my contribution will be to your road safety. Don't make me pissed off even when I'm dead. I'm serious, Bells. You don't want an ex-police chief daddy haunting your every drive. I love you baby girl. By the way… _Mercedes Benz, E- Guard_… just saying…_

Bella smiled at the memory. She missed her father, so much. So after his car accident, she decided to fulfill his wish, and bought herself a new black _Mercedes E- Guard_. Her daddy would be proud.

Betting her car was no joke. Jacob nodded sternly.

Bella took the test from Seth's hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" she yelled as she raced upstairs.

In her room, she took out an ink pen, and blank sheet of lined paper. She sighed deeply and began writing.

_Dear James, Jameson, Tate or Thompson. (Whatever the hell you want to be called)_

_I just want you to know that this is the last time you'll ever hear from me. I'm leaving, and never contacting you again. Don't bother asking anyone where I'm going, because no one knows, and I certainly won't tell you. I want you to __never ever__ try to look for me again. If you do, I'll be forced to call the police and let them handle this. This will be our first and last good-bye._

_Forget me. Forget the last two years that we were together, and just move on._

_By the way. You were right. I'm not pregnant. It was a false alarm, but silly me, I thought you were actually going to be supportive. I went to the doctors and took a legit test. It was negative. So don't worry, you have nothing holding you back to me. I attached the test to this letter since I'm sure you're probably shaking your head right now, not believing a word that I'm writing._

_Don't ever look for me again. I don't ever want to see you, talk to you, or hear from you, again._

_Goodbye forever, billionaire,_

_Isabella Swan._

Bella held up her letter, and nodded in approval. It wasn't as formal and rude as she wanted it to sound, but it would do. She didn't want him to think that she spent more than even 10 minutes on it. She wanted him to get the message that she doesn't care anymore. But most importantly, she wanted to keep her unborn baby safe from this man.

"Bella!" Seth called from downstairs. "It's time to go. Are you ready?"

She licked the envelope and addressed it. With a smile on her face, she grabbed the last of her things and sighed, looking at her almost-empty room.

"Yes," she called out. "I'm definitely ready."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**

* * *

**

Spanish translations:  
**-**_** Dejar de hablar de ella**_** : ****Stop talking about her  
****- **_**cariño**_** : ****dear, or honey  
****- **_**mamá**_** : mom  
****- **_**Ay, Dios mío**_** : Oh, my god.**

**Seattle Models Guild* is a very famous and prestigious modeling agency in Seattle.**

**Bella's car is on my profile, but there's no chapter 2 outfits :(**

**Jennifer, you are my hero, my English genius and one hell of a friend. Seriously, writing at 3 am wasn't my best idea, so thanks for putting up with my bullshit :) I love you!**

**My blog has pictures of the characters, and I always update new information, so be sure to check that out! And follow it if you want new updates :)**

_**http:/ xdolcemia [dot] blogspot [dot] com/**_ ... (Please remember to remove the spaces!)

**Thanks for reading. Please review and leave me your lovely thoughts! Reviewers get teasers!**

**-DM-**

[No copyright infringement is intended. The original content and idea of this story are both owned by DolceMia. ©2010 DolceMia – All rights reserved worldwide.]


End file.
